Space
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika sadar, aku berada dalam tubuh ibu Sasuke! Aku berada dalam tubuh Mikoto! Apa yang harus kulakukan? [AR] [Plot (c) Fuyu-no-Yukishiro] #ForSHDL2017


Aku merasa bingung dengan tubuhku sendiri. Rasanya, sulit sekali digerakkan. Aku tak merasa baru saja menjalankan misi aneh. Aku benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres. Meski memiliki tubuh lemah, sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga, aku tak pernah absen berlatih. Nyaris setiap hari aku berlatih seorang diri di dekat danau, mengasah kemampuan. Bekal agar aku dapat menjadi ninja yang diandalkan. Kulangkahkan kaki ini, yang terasa begitu berat ke dekat cermin. Lengan baju menjadi alasan kenapa aku semakin dibuat bingung. Seingatku, aku mengenakan piyama berwarna kebiruan. Namun, kenapa sekarang piyamaku berganti dengan gaun selutut bermotif kembang? Kenapa ruangan ini terasa begitu asing? Kediamanku bernuansa tradisional seperti ini. di sana-sini menggunakan ornamen kayu. Namun, aku tak menggunakan dua _futon_.

Mataku berkedip berkali-kali. Mata onisku. Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan _lavandula_ milikku berubah warna segulita ini? Sejak kapan rambutku berwarna hitam legam bak langit malam? Bukankah ini wajah seseorang yang kukenal? Bukankah ini wajah Uchiha Mikoto? Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. _Nuke-nin_ yang kini kembali diakui sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha. Pemuda menyeramkan yang paling ingin kuhindari!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Plot © **Fuyu-no-Yukishiro**

 _(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)_

For **SHDL** '17

SasuHina

 **Hinata's POV**

AR

 **Space**

Aku tak pernah bisa memahami seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menyakiti sahabatnya. Kudengar, dia bahkan nyaris membunuh Sakura, gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. dia mengkhianati Konoha, mengkhianati dedikasi sebagai seorang ninja dan bertolak ke pihak musuh. Kemudian, dia kembali berada di sisi ninja Konoha untuk menumpas Kaguya hanya untuk secara gamblang berkata bahwa dia ingin menjadi _hokage_. Aku tak mengerti.

Jika siapa pun bertanya perihal pendapatku mengenai Sasuke, aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan "mengerikan". Bagiku, Sasuke adalah sosok yang patut disegani, bahkan ditakuti. Kelihaiannya memainkan senjata dan _ninjutsu_ yang dia miliki sepadan dengan Naruto, titisan Ashura. Pandangan tajamnya terhadap siapa pun dan kebebasan yang dia miliki tak pelak juga mengundang rasa iri. Aku iri pada Sasuke yang bisa berdiri di atas prinsipnya sendiri, tanpa harus memikirkan iming-iming yang orang lain tawarkan kepadanya.

Sasuke bisa hidup sesuai jalan ninjanya. Dari berbagai macam arti, Sasuke sama seperti Naruto.

Namun, ada saatnya pikiranku terbang ke masa lalu. Aku mengingatnya, sangat jelas. Tatkala Sasuke yang kala itu berusia dua belas tahun berdiri sejajar denganku, di sisiku. Dia bungkam awalnya, memilih mendengarkan penjelasan seorang guru. Namun, ada beberapa ucapan yang dilantunkannya, seakan dia mengajakku bicara. Kala itu, aku tak sadar siapa yang tengah Sasuke ajak berbincang. Apakah dia memang berusaha berkomunikasi ataukah hanya bergumam? Oleh sebab itu, aku hanya diam. Aku tak menimpali ucapan sang pemuda.

Ketika ujian _Chuunin_ berakhir, Sasuke yang pada saat itu baru saja dinyatakan pulih menghampiriku. Pundaknya beradu pelan dengan pundakku. Dia tidak menoleh padaku atau menatap lurus tepat ke mataku.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikanku obat luka seperti yang kauberikan pada Naruto, padahal lukaku jauh lebih berat dari lukanya?"

Aku terbengong-bengong. Sasuke tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berpikir. Ketimbang menungguku melontarkan jawaban, Uchiha tunggal itu justru berjalan pergi, seolah kedatangannya hanya untuk menampar kesadaranku bahwa aku telah berlaku pilih kasih.

Sebelum dinyatakan buron, malam itu, aku merasa jendela kamarku seperti diketuk seseorang. Aku sangat mengantuk dan tak menggubris ketukan tersebut. Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi kelopak mataku terasa begitu berat. Sayup, kudengar bisikan yang tertinggal mengisi ruangan. Dalam buramku, sekelebat kudapati sosok pemilik rambut hitam melompat ke atap bangunan lain di seberang kediamanku. Mimpi. Kuanggap kejadian itu angin lalu. Tak ingin memperkarakannya.

Jika dipikir, terkadang, di sela kesibukanku sebagai _kunoichi_ , aku penasaran dengan masa lalu Sasuke. Pemuda itu rasanya seperti mencoba menempel padaku. Aku yang merasa hidupku serupa hidup Naruto, tentu tak jauh berbeda dari hidup Sasuke yang Naruto anggap mirip sepertinya. Kami bertiga mirip. Oleh karenanya, tanpa sadar kami tertarik satu sama lain. Ketika Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, pemuda itu pernah bergurau kepadaku.

" _Mana ucapan 'selamat datang' untukku?"_ Pintanya.

Kusahuti dia sesuai permintaannya. Pemuda yang dahulu kuanggap menyeramkan itu terkekeh dan pergi. Namun, tetap, seusai meninggalkan ungkapan terima kasih dalam satu kalimat singkat.

Aku pun terheran-heran dibuatnya. Seperti apa Sasuke dibesarkan? Bagaimana perangai ayah dan ibunya? Apakah dia dibesarkan dengan keras sepertiku? Apakah dia dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang? Apakah dia diabaikan? Seolah rasa penasaranku bisa dan harus terjawab, di sinilah aku berada, di dalam tubuh seorang wanita Uchiha.

* * *

Usai menganalisis situasi, aku bisa mengambil beberapa simpulan. Pertama, aku tengah bersemayam dalam tubuh Uchiha Mikoto yang berusia empat puluh lima tahun. Dengan deikian, Sasuke masih berusia tujuh tahun saat ini. Kedua, Fugaku tengah melaksanakan misi solo ke desa lain, itulah alasan kenapa aku tak menemukannya di sisiku saat terbangun tadi pagi. Syukurlah. Ketiga, aku tak tahu sampai kapan mendiami tubuh wanita ini dan bagaimana cara kembali ke tubuh asalku di masa depan. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Ibu, aku akan berlatih ke dekat danau." Suara pemuda berusia empat belas tahun memecah konsentrasiku. Kutolehkan kepala untuk mendapati sosok Uchiha Itachi versi lebih remaja tengah bersiap-siap pergi.

Sasuke? Benar juga. Di mana Sasuke berada? Bukankah dia yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku berada di sini? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa masa kecil yang dijalaninya.

"Di mana adikmu? Kalian tidak berlatih bersama?"

Itachi terdiam. "Ibu, aku akan berlatih dengan Sasuke lain kali."

Lain kali? Aku ingin tergelak dalam tawa getir. Itachi akan segera membunuh klannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke, bukan? Apanya yang lain kali? Meski sang pemuda melakukan hal tersebut untuk menanggalkan aksi kudeta klan Uchiha pada sistem di Konoha, tetap saja, pemuda genius itu telah menyilet luka dalam di dalam memori Sasuke. Dialah yang telah menciptakan sisi gelap Sasuke. Diamnya dia. Kebohongannya. Pembunuhan massal yang dia perbuat. Semua itulah yang melahirkan sosok Sasuke yang menyendiri dari siapa pun.

"Selalu lain kali. Kau meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, membiarkannya memikul sebagian dari bebanmu hanya untuk menjadikannya pahlawan. Kaubiarkan dia menjalankan rencanamu. Kaujadikan dia bonekamu. Tak pernah ada kata lain kali, bukan? Toh, kau akan membunuh kami semua."

Sungguh, aku tak tahu kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri. Suaraku terdengar begitu dingin, seperti bisa membekukan siapa pun yang mendengarkannya. Terburu-buru, aku memastikan air muka Itachi. Pemuda remaja itu memandangku dengan tatapan membulat, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya, seolah tak percaya bahwa aku telah bisa membaca setiap rencana yang tengah dia susun, rencana yang bahkan belum matang. Ya, seolah aku adalah peramal akurat yang menjabarkan masa depan.

Itachi membuka mulut. Suaranya terdengar penuh kebimbangan dan kegelisahan. "I-ibu …?"

Apakah saat ini kau tengah memastikan aku adalah ibumu? Genius. Aku bukanlah ibumu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, yang datang dari masa depan karena penasaran dengan adikmu. Namun, tentu saja aku tak bisa berterus terang seperti itu. Kututup mulutku dan pura-pura terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri barusan.

"A-apa yang kukatakan? Ini pasti akibat terlalu banyak menonton drama belakangan ini." Aku beranjak mendekati Itachi. Kulihat, sekilas, pemuda itu hendak memasang kuda-kuda, seakan sebagian akal sehatnya merasa bahwa aku bukan ibunya. Lagi-lagi, otak geniusnya bekerja. Dia mencurigaiku. Kutaruh kedua tanganku di pundaknya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau terluka. Mengerti? Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Ayah sedang tidak berada di rumah, rasanya sepi jika kau juga pergi hingga larut malam. Pastikan kembali sebelum jam makan malam."

Kuantar Itachi sampai ke depan gerbang. Aku mengerti pandangannya. Aku mengerti arti sepasang oniks itu tatkala dia melihatku masih dengan kecurigaan yang sarat. Kulambaikan tangan, mencoba mengadopsi tingkah laku Mikoto, wanita yang kutemui sekali-dua kali sebelum terbunuh dalam pembantaian klan Uchiha.

* * *

Aku berkeliling, mencari kamar Sasuke. Sarapan telah kusiapkan. Aku tak tahu apakah masakanku sama dengan masakan Mikoto. Namun, aku harap, Sasuke bisa menyukainya. Aku memasak banyak makanan untuknya. Usai berkeliling beberapa menit, aku menggeser sebuah pintu dan menemukan objek yang kucari sedari tadi. Sasuke mungil yang terlentang dengan liur mengalir di bibir. Bajunya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan perut yang sedikit buncit. Pipinya pun masih sedikit gembil. Manis sekali. Sasuke yang ini masih belum tahu takdir apa yang menantinya. Sasuke yang ini masih belum tahu getirnya balas dendam salah sasaran. Sasuke yang ini belum mengerti penyesalan. Sasuke yang ini masih sangat lugu.

Kujatuhkan lututku di sisinya. Refleks, aku memainkan pipi sang pemuda, merasa nyaman dengan empuknya. Sepasang oniks terbuka, memperlihatkan sirat sebal.

"Ibu …? Apa yang sedang Ibu lakukan?"

Suaranya berbeda sekali dari suara Sasuke yang kukenal. Suara Sasuke yang ini masih sangat tinggi, nyaris seperti suara perempuan. Kutuntun dia untuk duduk dan kutawarkan sarapan di ruang makan. Meski tampak masih mengantuk, dia masih menggosok matanya sendiri, sang pemuda tetap mengikutiku di belakang.

"Waaah! Ibu, ada acara apa? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan menyumpit berbagai macam hidangan di atas meja. Aku mengikutinya, duduk di seberangnya.

"Hari ini hari pertama kau masuk akademi, bukan? Ibu akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Bukankah Ibu bilang tidak bisa mengantarku karena akan mengambil laporan kakak di gedung _hokage_?"

Aku dibuat tersentak. Aku tak tahu pembicaraan Mikoto dan Sasuke semalam, tidak heran jika aku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Namun, rasanya janggal. Mengambil laporan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Mikoto tidak seharusnya mengucilkan hari pertama Sasuke di akademi dengan alasan seperti itu, bukan? Wanita itu seharusnya bisa membagi waktu dengan baik. bagaimanapun, dia Uchiha. Semua Uchiha memiliki kemampuan yang baik, termasuk manajemen waktu.

Kukibaskan tanganku. "Tidak, tidak. Ibu akan mengantarkanmu. Ibu bisa menyempatkan diri ke gedung _hokage_ saat kau mulai belajar."

Diam-diam, aku merasa bersyukur dengan putusanku. Aku mendapat bingkisan pagi hari yang tak akan kulupakan, yakni tatapan sumringah Uchiha Sasuke. _Anakku_.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" Aku mengetukkan sepatuku beberapa kali, memastikan kakiku benar-benar pas di dalamnya.

Sasuke menyahut dari dalam sebuah ruangan sebelum menyembulkan kepala dan berlari menghampiriku. Kurapikan pakaian dan posisi tas yang disampirkan di bahunya. Kubenahi rambutnya. Sebelum berangkat, kuulurkan tanganku. Sasuke sempat tertegun sejenak. Dia melihatku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo, bergandengan tangan sampai ke sekolah!"

Uchiha mungil menanggapi ajakanku dengan anggukan kencang seraya menautkan jemari mungilnya di sela jemariku. Kami berjalan dengan langkah ceria, sesekali bersenandung ria bersama.

* * *

"Tumben sekali melihatmu bersama Sasuke, Miko-chan." Aku melirik seorang lansia yang menegurku. Sasuke telah berlari menyongsong ruang kelas saat itu.

"Maksud Anda?"

Dia tertawa terbahak, menganggap pertanyaanku lucu dan tak sepantasnya kulontarkan. Mungkin baginya, akulah yang seharusnya paling mengerti soal jawabannya.

"Kau selalu mendahulukan Itachi. Aku dan suamiku seringkali mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Dia terlihat seperti dikesampingkan olehmu dan Fugaku. Kalian benar-benar terlihat dingin pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Selama ini kau selalu 'Itachi' dan 'Itachi' saja, tak pernah membicarakan anak keduamu."

" _Ayah, kenapa kau hanya membicarakan Hanabi dan Neji-nii? Bukankah aku juga anakmu …?"_

Napasku tercekat. Begitu rupanya. Kondisi kami sangat mirip. Sasuke adalah sang bungsu yang diabaikan dan aku adalah sang sulung yang diabaikan. Kami lahir dengan status bersaudara yang berbeda, tapi disamakan oleh keadaan, sebagai anak yang 'dibuang', anak yang tidak dibutuhkan. Kami anak yang sama-sama tidak pantas disandangkan nama klan, bukan anak yang bisa menanggung harapan orang-orang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil berderap. Dua anak kecil berjalan bersama. Satunya berambut panjang dengan perban di dahi, satunya anak berambut _indigo_ pendek di atas bahu. Neji dan diriku sendiri. Hizashi mewakilkan dan aku tahu alasannya. Kulihat wajah diriku yang ditekuk, kecewa karena ayahku sendiri tak bisa menemani.

"Hinata!" Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri.

Hinata, diriku, mendongak.

"Aku Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke. Kalian akan sekelas. Jangan murung seperti itu. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan menantimu. Kau akan memiliki teman-teman yang baik, jadi ayo tersenyum."

Semula, gadis mungil itu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku merasa wajar. Dia tidak mengenaliku dan tentunya tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah dirinya juga. Lebih dari siapa pun, aku mengetahui kisah hidup gadis kecil ini.

"Kau akan menjadi ninja yang membuat ayahmu bangga." Ya, aku telah mewujudkannya.

Wajah Hyuuga mungil itu berseri-seri, langkahnya tak lagi segontai tadi. Dia menderapkan ritme yang enak didengar di telinga.

Berjuanglah, diriku.

* * *

"Ibu, siapa yang tadi kauajak bicara saat di depan akademi?" Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya ke bawah. Kami tengah duduk di pinggir rumah, melewatkan siang hari sembari menyantap camilan.

"Dia Hinata. Putri sulung Hiashi dari klan Hyuuga souke." Aku meraih sekeping biskuit dan mengunyahnya.

"Dia manis sekali, ya."

Andai saja aku tak bergegas meminum segelas air dalam sekali teguk, sudah dipastikan aku akan tersedak. Aku memalingkah wajah, mencari kebohongan di wajah polos anakku. Namun, aku tak menemukannya. Sasuke berkata jujur. Anak sekecil itu memujiku! Benar-benar malu sekali rasanya. Andai aku tidak berada dalam tubuh Mikoto, yang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi gerak-gerikku, mungkin aku sudah pingsan karenanya.

"Jika sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menikahinya." Lagi-lagi, aku dibuat nyaris tersedak.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk membicarakan pernikahan."

Sasuke tertawa geli. "Ibu benar! Oh iya, omong-omong, hari ini Ibu sama-sekali tidak membicarakan Itachi-nii di depanku. Aneh sekali. Seperti bukan Ibu saja."

"Benarkah? Ibu sedang bersamamu, jadi Ibu ingin lebih berbincang denganmu."

Sasuke tidak lagi membalas. Dia hanya bersenandung, penuh nada ceria di dalamnya, membuatku ingin memeluknya sekencang mungkin. Kuajak dia ke dalam.

"Anak kecil butuh tidur siang!" Saranku dan ditimpali cengiran oleh pemuda _raven_.

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke, sesekali wajahnya. Anak itu menatapku tanpa berkedip lama, membuatku merasa kalang-kabut juga karenanya. Aku merasa seperti tengah ditatap Sasuke versi dewasa. Kurang lebih, aku sadar kenapa Sasuke menjadi sosok yang terkerangkeng dalam dunianya sendiri, menjadi sosok yang dianggap banyak orang mengerikan. Orangtuanya bersikap tidak adil terhadapnya. Sama seperti yang menimpa diriku sendiri. Kami anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan _self-esteem_ yang rendah, membuatku menjadi pemalu dan membuat Sasuke menjadi angkuh. Kami tumbuh dengan ketakutan dan rasa tidak ingin bergantung pada siapa pun. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Wajahku kembali mengarah pada Sasuke ketika merasakan jemarinya menelusup jemariku.

"Hari ini, aku bahagia sekali, Ibu. Aku merasa Ibu sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku. Selama ini, aku selalu iri terhadap kakak. Ini kali pertama, aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai diriku sendiri. Ibu menceritakan banyak hal, tentang gadis pemalu yang ingin menjadi kuat, tentang organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan bumi. Sudah lama sekali Ibu tidak berdongeng."

Jemari Sasuke semakin erat melingkar di jemariku.

"Aku sayang Ibu. Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku."

Kala itu, aku merasa pipiku tiba-tiba basah. Aku menangis. Senyuman Sasuke begitu menghangatkan perasaan. Senyuman teduh dari anak yang merasa diremehkan keluarganya sendiri. Senyuman terima kasih yang tulus dari anak yang akhirnya merasa disayangi. Meski setelah ini dia akan kembali dengan kehidupan semulanya, aku berharap, hari ini akan menjadi hari spesial yang terkenang dalam ingatannya. Memori yang akan menghangatkan ketika dia merasa dingin. Memori yang akan meramaikan ketika dia merasa kesepian. Kenangan yang akan membuatnya merasakan bahagia meskipun sekujur tubuh dan hatinya kesakitan. Kesadaranku menipis dan aku tahu, aku harus kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum pandanganku menggelap sempurna, aku memajukkan kepalaku. Kukecup dahi Sasuke lama, dahi dari anak yang kini jatuh tertidur pulas. Masa depanmu tak akan mudah. Namun, kau bisa melewatinya.

"Berbahagialah, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Kini, tiap kali bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke, wajahku terasa terbakar, merah membara. Aku teringat satu hari yang kami habiskan berdua, yang jika kupikirkan, seperti sebuah kencan saja. Sasuke pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa aku pernah menjadi ibunya. Dia pasti tak akan menyangka, aku melihat sosoknya ketika masih begitu muda.

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke semakin sering menghampiriku. Dia bahkan mengusiliku sekali, mengatakan bahwa ada laba-laba di kepalaku hanya untuk memberikannya peluang menyentuh rambutku. Aku menyikut lengannya pelan dan dia terkekeh. Sosoknya begitu hangat ketika dia berada di sisiku.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku. Suamiku telah mengisi ranjang terlebih dahulu dan aku menyusulnya, menyandarkan punggungku di sisinya dalam satu selimut yang sama. Kami baru saja menikah, pernikahan yang tak diduga banyak orang. Sasuke berdiri di depanku tiba-tiba, mengajakku naik ke pelaminan. Sederhana sekali lamaran yang dia ajukan dan aku menerima kesederhanaannya dengan "iya". Kami menikah dalam pesta yang tidak seberapa mewah, berlangsung di dekat danau dan disaksikan orang-orang terdekat. Aku merasa take nah dengan Sakura awalnya. Namun, tangan Sakura yang tak mau lepas dari Naruto meyakinkanku bahwa pernikahan ini tak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa.

Suamiku menoleh, ber-hmm ria.

"Apa masa kecilmu menyenangkan?"

Kuceritakan kisahku padanya, berharap dengan demikian bisa membuka jalan baginya untuk lebih terbuka kepadaku.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan ayah dan ibuku. Ah, ada saatnya ibuku bertingkah sangat berbeda itu terjadi satu kali. Saat itu, aku merasa ibuku benar-benar menyayangiku. Dia menggandeng tanganku, menyantap camilan di pinggir rumah, bahkan tidur siang denganku. Kurasa, itu adalah saat yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku."

Aku tersenyum canggung. Namun, tak urung merasa lega. Meski yang ada di dalam tubuh Mikoto saat itu adalah diriku, paling tidak, suamiku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari sosok yang dia kira adalah ibunya. Jangan khawatir. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menghadiahkan padamu kasih sayang seumur hidup sebagai seorang istri. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sepi. Jika kauingin hidup sebagai pengembara, izinkan aku menjadi pendamping ke mana pun kauhinggap. Aku akan mengiringimu.

Kusentuhkan tanganku di pipinya. Kami berbagi senyuman hangat malam itu, menyatukan dahi kami satu sama lain. Kami lewatkan purnama dalam canda dan cerita, membuka diri bersama. Mulai dari sini, beban kami akan dibagi dua. Lima puluh persen untuknya dan lima puluh persen untukku. Kami akan menangis dan tertawa berdua, menikmati masa-masa indah sebagai pasangan dalam bahtera rumah tangga.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho & Fuyu-no-Yukishiro, 2017)**


End file.
